Quiero la atencion del cabeza de chorlito
by gumii
Summary: Hinata cansada de esperar que el chico que le gusta le preste atención decide tomar las riendas del amor con ayuda de Sakura hará entender al estúpido de Naruto cabeza de chorlito le preste atención de la peor manera [ESTADO: EN EDICIÓN] [STAND BY]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**

_**Attention:**___

Hinata cansada de esperar que el chico que le gusta le preste atención decide tomar las riendas de este loco amor con ayuda de Sakura hará entender al estúpido de Naruto cabeza de chorlito le preste atención de la peor manera-

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capítulo 1: De Vuelta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-Hinata-san ya está todo listo-dijo uno de los criados de la familia Hyuga a la mayor hija de Hiazhi Hyuga cenador y magnate de Japón señor importante con gran fortuna y con sangre pura corriéndole en las venas ella era la chica que llevaría el legado de los Hyuga era hermosa con cabello sedoso negro con rayitos purpuras ligeros que siempre llevaba suelto largo hasta su espalda dándole un toque mágico una piel tan clara y nívea tersa como la piel de un recién nacido con un cuerpo de infarto sobre todo en la parte de adelante algo que avergonzaba de sobre manera a la Hyuga pues muchos hombre la habían alagado por eso unas piernas largas y torneadas y para completar un ojos perlas como dos lunas encantadores su actitud era de la perfecta hija callada y respetuosa siempre dejándose guiar por la palabra de su padre devota a sus guías que le encaminaban a su educación cariñoso con su hermana menor Hanabi aunque esta fuera arisca ella era muy tierna e inocente que su padre tenía miedo de dejarla sola en ese instituto porque era muy tímida y reservada, debía ser muy responsable con su educación criada estrictamente por profesores particulares casi toda la secundaria bueno hasta hoy día que volvía a su instituto donde paso la primaria donde estaba el amor de toda su vida

-Naruto-fue todo lo que susurro Hinata mientras sonreía abrazando a un peluche que tenía la cara de Naruto- dios te volveré a ver-dijo sonrojada-

-Hinata-dijo Sari pasando a la habitación de su mejor amiga-

-Sari-chan-saludo ella cordialmente-

-Gaara nos espera sabes cómo es cuando se trata de su hermana-dijo Sari mientras jalaba a Hinata a la puerta-¿lista?

-creo que jamás lo estaré-dijo la pelinegra sintiendo las palmas de las manos sudar-

-al fin-dijo un pelirrojo Gaara Haruno novio de Sari una chica común que había enamorado al cubito de hielo con sus locuras y sus manías pero el hecho de no tener tanto dinero como los que la rodeaban becada para ir al instituto de sus amigos desde siempre una chica alegra y explosiva que se sonrojaba de sobre manera y comenzaba a gritar ella era una chica morena curvilínea con piernas envidiables su arma mortal largas y tersas llevaba rastro de línea latina cabello castaño con caderas amplias un cabello largo y lacio castaño claro y un pequeño mechón entre sus dos ojos almendrados habían logrado cautivar al Haruno -

-Gaaruchu-dijo

-chicas demoran mucho saben-dijo Gaara riéndose como Hinata abría la boca para disculparse-

.

.

.

.

En Tokio:

-Sakura-chan déjame comer más ramen-rogo el rubio mientras le pelirosa le quitaba el plato-

-Naruto si vas a explotar de tanto ramen-regaño como una madre a Naruto-

-Sasuke dile a tu novia que me deje comer tranquilamente-dijo Naruto inflando los mofletes-

-hmp-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras cogía de la cintura posesivamente a Sakura-

-traidor-lloriqueo el rubio-

Todo el mundo miraba divertido al trio de mejores amigos, Sasuke Uchiha era una de los hijos de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha que era dueño de una cadena de bancos más importantes e internacionales y el prodigio Uchiha y el legado pasaría a él el 50% y a su hermano Itachi recibiría la otra mitad, era un chico de pocas palabras arrogante prepotente inteligente caballero el sueño de cualquier mujer con un aspecto deseable un cuerpo de Adonis una cara marfileña que parecía tallada por los mismos ángeles el inspiraba respeto tenía el cabello negro dos mechones largos delineaban su cara unos ojos ónix que te hipnotizaban y te idiotizaban si señores era el rompe corazones del instituto hasta que llego Sakura Haruno la primera chica que lo ignoro y su dulzura lo atrajo como polilla a la luz regla número uno no te acerques a ella Sasuke es muy celoso con su novia, está en el equipo de futbol americano es el capitán y también del equipo de básquet, su mejor amigo Naruto es muy cerrado con los demás.

Naruto Uzumaki hijo único de Kushina y Minato Uzumaki dueño de una cadena de restaurantes internacionales sobre todo por llevar el sabor de Japón por todo el mundo recibiendo varias felicitaciones por el ministro de cultura él era el único que iba a recibir la gran fortuna Uzumaki él era todo lo contrario al Uchiha menor era mi alegre hiperactivo era como tener un niño al lado al que cuidar de su inocencia o lo que quedaba de ella después de todo él era un hombre muy codiciado por las mujeres del instituto su pelo rubio con destellos dorados llamaban a ser acariciados una cara bronceada con tres líneas zorrunas dándole un toque travieso e inocente sus ojos diamantinos eran siempre honestos sin rastro de odio en ellos tienes un cuerpo de envidia para cualquiera el junto a Sasuke rompía corazones capitán del equipo de futbol y tennis

Sakura Haruno una de las chicas prodigio del colegio elogiada por todos los profesores por su gran intelectual habiendo ido a varios concursos al internacional por su gran conocimiento y su gran madurez para su edad hija de Konan y Pain Haruno hermana menor de Gaara un mellizo muy sobreprotector, ella era la niña de los ojos de su familia la última de la familia. Sus padres eran dueños de todos los hospitales más caros e importantes de Japón teniendo en sus manos el instituto internacional de medicina ella recibiría casi toda la fortuna pues su hermano quería ganar cada uno de sus centavos por su esfuerzo y ella también quiso hacer lo mismo pero se le negó. Era la chica soñada dulce tierna maternal poderosa mandona con unos jades que te derretían de calidez por dentro es el centro de atención de los chicos, Sakura Haruno la capitana del equipo de inteligencia del colegio y capitana en el equipo de vóley y natación. Ella tiene unos ojos jades hipnóticos un cuero curvilíneo piernas torneadas pechos justo del tamaño perfecto una cintura pequeña el sueño de todo chico

Los tres dueños del colegio los mejores amigos desde que estuvieron en la barriga de su mama porque Mikoto, Tsunade, Kushina se conocen desde que son estudiantes y por ende sus hijos se conocieron. El círculo de ellos es muy cerrado porque siempre la gente los utiliza para ganar fama son amables con todos pero solo consideran al resto sus compañeros entre ellos la pareja más famosa del instituto y envidiada Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha una pareja con luz propia

-vamos Sakura-chan-rogo el rubio-oh, oh Sasuke alerta de chico

-diablos no se cansan-gruño el Uchiha mientras volteaba y veía a uno de sus jugadores de futbol Sasori un chico muy guapo que ve a Sakura más allá de la amistad. El Uchiha cerro fuertemente su agarre afirmándolo alrededor de la cintura de su novia que seguía moviéndose golpeando a Naruto sin darse cuenta de que nuevo sus encantos surtían efectos en otro chico más en la lista negra de Sasuke-

-Sakura-san ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Sasori-

-claro dime Sasori-kun –dijo mientras Sasuke levantaba la ceja "¿kun?" Inocentemente no se dio cuenta de cómo el chico se sonrojaba ante el agregado en su nombre pero se sentía algo intimidado por las miradas amenazadores de Uzumaki y Uchiha-

-dile lo que tengas que decirle en la cara de su novio-dijo recalcando la palabra Sasuke-

-a solas-dijo con énfasis y el Uchiha lo cenizo con la mirada-

-está bien no hay problema-dijo Sakura pero al intentar pararse como resorte volvió a sentarse miro y vio al culpable el agarre de Sasuke- cariño ¿podrías?

-no-dijo fríamente el Uchiha-

-Uchiha dijo que la sueltes-dijo Sasori mirándolo mal-

-oblígame- rugió Sasuke-

-ya basta sabemos que le preguntaras a Sakura-chan si quieres ser tu novia y que deje al arrogante inexpresivo y feo de su novio ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto mientras se reía a sus adentros al ver la cara de Sasuke-

-olvídalo amigo ella es mi novia-dijo Sasuke celosamente-

-¿Sakura?-miro con cara de cachorrito a la chica-

-oiie amigo déjala es mi hermana-dijo una voz apareciendo-

-Gaara-dijo con facilidad soltándose del agarre de Sasuke y saltar a abrazar a su mellizo- ¿te transferiste?

-si con dos de mis mejores amigos-dijo Gaara-bueno ya conoces a una Hinata

-¿Hinata?... por dios tengo que verla-dijo Sakura-tanto tiempo

- y Sari-dijo Gaara sonrojándose-

-Sasori ya sabes mi respuesta vete esto es familiar-dijo Sakura jalando a su hermano y Sasuke sonreía con arrogancia al chico que lo miro mal antes de retirarse-

-si no vengo te quitan a mi hermana-dijo con una sonrisa ladina-

-claro Haruno te debo una y ¿Sari?-pregunto Sasuke buscando a su cuñada-

-con Hinata-dijo Gaara-

-¿Hinata? Jajaja ¿Quién le pone Hinata a su hija?-dijo burlándose Naruto-suena a un perro

-oiie habla el que tiene el nombre de un ingrediente de su plato preferido-dijo Sakura dándole un codazo en la costilla al rubio-es la chica que antes estaba acá en el colegio nuestra amiga que se juntaba conmigo y Ino

-¿En serio?...no me acuerdo de ella-dijo Naruto rascándose el cuello-

-hay Naruto-rezongo la chica-

-neee en fin vámonos hay que llegar temprano…

RING

-el timbre vámonos cariño-dijo la única chica jalando a Sasuke- rubio pelirrojo síganme quiero ver a mi cuñada y a mi ojalá futura-dijo la chica mientras jalaba a los chicos-

.

.

.

.

En clase:

.

.

-Bien señores hoy tenemos a unos nuevos alumnos que vuelven de nuevo a nuestro instituto-dijo Anko la esposa de su tío Uchiha Kakashi- Gaara Haruno por lo visto mellizo de mi mejor alumna luego la señorita Sari Zagaratshi y Hinata Hyuga prima de otro de nuestro alumnos prodigio

-Naruto deja de babear por la chica con nombre de perro-dijo Sakura riéndose mientras Naruto babeaba por la nueva chica-

-diablos que pechos-dijo Naruto-sí que creció

-idiota-dijo Sakura con un tic en la ceja mientras veía mal a su amigo- es que no ven otra cosa

-claro que si amor las piernas están-dijo Sasuke fastidiándolo-

-no me friegues Uchiha o aceptare sacarte la vuelta con Sasori-kun-dijo la chica mientras oía como su novio chistaba-

-sobre mi cadáver cariño-dijo el Uchiha-

-será divertido-dijo guiñándole un ojo-

-oh por dios ¿se sentara con nosotros?-pregunto el rubio perdido en lo seños la chica-

-claro Naruto es mi mejor amiga-dijo la pelirosa sonriéndole-

-ja ya me remplazaste era de esperarse-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-….oiie ¿con quién estaba saliendo?-pregunto el Uzumaki a su amiga-

-con Ema la rubia tonta-dijo Sakura con fastidio resoplando-

-ummm terminare con ella-dijo el rubio-

-aquí vamos de nuevo-resopló nuevamente Sakura-tu padrino tenía que ser Jiraiya

-pues la cuñada no se queda atrás-dijo Sasuke mirando a su novia-

-me importa un comino Sasuke, más bien Naruto ¿has visto a Neji?-pregunto Sakura mirando por el rabillo del ojo como el Uchiha apretaba la mandíbula-cariño calladito te vez más lindo

-hmp-

-mejor-dijo la chica- ahora si Naruto tienes prohibido coquetearle a Hinata mi mejor amiga y de mi cuñada por lo tanto una de mis protegidas no dejare que la engatuses y la metas en tu cama y la botes como si nada

-no iba a ser eso algo más bien algo relacionado con un látigo y el cuarto del conserje-dijo Uzumaki con una sonrisa zorruna-

-señores Uchiha Uzumaki Haruno podrían callarse porque no quiero escuchar su maravilloso conversación, Hinata siéntate con Uzumaki creo que a lo mejor se le pega tu inteligencia-dijo Anko la chica ojiperla miro de reojo a Naruto y se sonrojo como un tomate-

-cla-claro-dijo la chica nerviosa mientras se encaminaba hacia el rubio-

-viene-susurro el rubio-

-bien las notas de este trimestre son buenas para todos excepto para Uzumaki-dijo Anko caminando por todo el aula-

-no~ exijo un recuento-chillo el rubio-

-no tendrá un recuento señor Uzmaki pero si tengo una idea tendrá una tutora y mejor que Sakura Haruno para eso-dijo Anko-

-disculpe pero ella es mi compañera de estudios-dijo el Uchiha menor firmando terreno-

-vamos teme préstamela es mi mejor amiga estoy en todo mi derecho-dijo el rubio zarandeando al pelinegro-

-dobe aléjate ella es mi compañera-dijo dándole a recibir el doble sentido-

-yo digo que Hinata sea su tutora es muy paciente-dijo Sari-

-bueno ¿acepta?-pregunto Anko cansada-

-por-por su-supuesto –dijo tartamudeando la pelinegra-

-bien-dijo Anko- váyanse antes de que les dé un examen sorpresa

-adiós profesora-todos salieron corriendo-

-desde que está embarazada de Kakashi está muy bipolar-dijo Naruto-

-oiie no deberías buscar a Hinata-dijo Sasuke-

-claro-el rubio se fue corriendo y encontró a la chica que hablaba con cierto castaño amenamente-Inuzuka puedes quitarte del camino la señorita hoy se va conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-bájate de esa nube ya Uzumaki-dijo Kiba-

-Hinata somos equipo de estudio hoy ira a mi casa a enseñarme esos jeroglíficos egipcios que hacen los profesores-dijo Naruto- ¿vamos Hina-chan?

-cla-claro-dijo mientras se despedía de Kiba que solo chisto- Naruto-kun debo decirle a mi primo

-no te preocupes Hina-chan Neji es mi amigo-dijo Naruto-

-a bi-bien Na-naru-ruto-kun-dijo Hinata sonrojada e hiperventilada la chica ahora que regresaba de su intercambio nunca se olvidó de los sentimientos que profesaba al rubio que nunca se había dado cuenta de su existencia-

-¿eres nueva?-pregunto el rubio-

-¿eh?... no-dijo ella tristemente-estuve contigo en toda la primaria-dijo la chica mirándolo con nostalgia "claro cómo se va a dar cuenta si no soy nadie para el" pensó con tristeza-

-Hina-chan ¿eh dicho algo malo?-pregunto el rubio preocupado acercándose a la chica que lo miro y se sonrojo y su pecho subía y bajaba-

-Naru-kun-se escuchó como una voluptuosa rubia se acerca a al rubio-

-demonios-siseo el rubio- acá es donde Sakura-chan me ayuda a acordarme de sus nombres

Notas de la autora:

es mi primer Naruhina por favor piedad TT-TT

Les agradeceria su apoyo

sera un fanfic de 3 capitulos :D

asi que no sera muy triston por dios no sera nada de eso

si quieren reirse lean esto yo me rio al escribir esto

Como se han dado cuenta soy una amante del Sasusaku asi qeu nunca faltara :]

¿recomendaciones?

¿reviews?

¿tomatazos?

¿algo?

TODO ES ACEPTABLE MENOS VEGETALES LOS ODIOS xD

mañana puclicare sin falta :3


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capitulo II: El Plan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Hinata no sabía que estabas de vuelta-dijo celosa la rubia mientras besaba a Naruto en la cara de la pelinegra marcando su territorio-

-esto…-

-sabes él es mi novio-dijo la chica-

-oiie no te pases-dijo el rubio molesto-

-pero no eh dicho nada malo-dijo la rubia-

-quieres callarte rubia estúpida-rugió Hinata celosa- lo-lo si-siento-dijo la pelinegra con la voz estancada en los labios mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos perlas y se iba corriendo-

-Hina-chan-susurro el rubio- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-soy Ema, cariño no me recuerdas-berrincho la rubia-

-hay tú de nuevo-dijo la pelirosa apareciendo con Sasuke que miraba mal a la rubia de ojos verdes-cariño encárgate tu aquí tengo que ver que Hinata

-claro-dijo el chico mientras miraba despreciando a la rubia-

-por si acaso él es mi novio no te le acerques que puedes resultar debajo de un puente sin tus órganos-dijo la pelirosa amenazadoramente-

-claro pelo de chicle anda ve con tu estúpida amiguita-dijo Ema-

-es mi novia-gruño el Uchiha-no te metas con ella o te verás en serios problemas

-es mi mejor amiga más respeto a por cierto terminamos-dijo el rubio mientras se iba con Sasuke-

-Naruto no me puedes dejar no a mí-chillo la rubia-

-pues ya lo hice-dijo Naruto- a por cierto ¿Cuánto te debo por tus servicios?

-ah-la chica levanto la mano para darle una cachetada pero Sasuke la cogió del brazo bruscamente-

-vete antes de que me vea obligado a tomar medidas-dijo tétricamente Uchiha- me estoy guardando porque a mi novia nadie la insulta

-a vallan al infierno-dijo la chica mientras se iba corriendo-

-no entiendo como la aguantabas-dijo Sasuke fastidiado- si fuera hombre por decirle eso a Sakura le hubiera partido ese rostro

-lo siento-dijo el rubio-

-tranquilo dobe-

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado:

-Hinata-dijo Sakura mientras buscaba por todos sitios a la chica en el campus- INO

-frentona ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la hermosa rubia-

-necesito tu ayuda cerda-dijo Sakura-

-Sai cariño luego nos encargamos del asunto-dijo la rubia pícaramente-

-eres una cerda-dijo la pelirosa riéndose-

-Cariño a un artista no se le hace esperar-dijo con una mirada lujuriosa- y menos con ese

-ya, luego me cuentas necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Hinata-dijo la pelirosa-

-¿Naruto?-pregunto la rubia evidentemente-

-si no entiendo como después de tantos años sigue enamorada de él-dijo la pelirosa-creo que necesita lentes-

-igual que nosotras con Sai y Sasuke dos años y tres años y seguimos enamoradas-dijo Ino con una risita soñadora-

-estás loca cerda ¿bien me ayudas?-pregunto Sakura-

-claro vamos-dijo la rubia jalándola-

-y se dónde puede estar –dijo Sakura- en la fuente

-claro veo que acabas de estrenar tu cerebro-dijo Ino-

-calla porrista-dijo Sakura dándole un golpe-

-bueno vamos-dijo Ino riéndose y fueron a la fuente de arcángeles y vieron a una pelinegra con la mirada perdida- Naruto es un estúpido

-Hinata-suspiro Sakura- aquí estas

-Sakura-chan Ino-chan-saludo cortésmente la pelinegra a sus mejores amigas de toda la vida nunca habían perdido contacto a pesar de la distancia-

-hay querida no sabes cuánto lo siento-dijo Ino sentándose a su lado-

-no importa la verdad… es momento que lo olvide-dijo tristemente- lo único que le importa es un cuerpo-dijo rompiendo a llorar en los brazos de la pelirosa-

-hablas como si no tuvieras esa pechonalidad-dijo Ino- te envidio

-Ino-dijo Sakura regañándola-

-solo la hago ver que no tiene nada que no tenga esa zorra pero tú tienes cerebro-dijo Ino mientras tocaba con su dedo la cabeza de Hinata-

-Hinata tengo una idea-dijo Sakura-

-oh, oh Sakura tuvo una idea-dijo temerosamente la rubia-

-él está enamorado de ti pero es tan lento-dijo Sakura negando-

-ya entiendo a dónde vamos a parar-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice Ino—

-oh no-dijo la pelinegra dándose cuenta-

-primera fase para ayudar a Uzumaki como su mejor amiga encargada de su felicidad-dijo Sakura alzando su mano solemnemente-

-celos-dijo Ino-

-pero yo no he dicho que si-dijo la oji perla-

-y no te preguntamos-corto la rubia-

-bien ¿entonces aceptas?-pregunto Sakura-

-ustedes creen que ¿funcione?-dijo Hinata nerviosa-

-tan segura de que Sasuke luego va a darle una paliza a Sasori por haberme dicho eso-dijo Sakura-

-no me digas que de nuevo uno de tus tantos-se burló Ino-

-sí y Sasuke lo mato con la mirada-dijo Sakura—

-hay este Uchiha cuando no celoso con su frente de marquesina- dijo Ino- aun me acuerdo cuando Naruto se acercó a ti a darte respiración boca a boca

-dios-dijo Sakura riéndose- es muy celoso

-bueno sin salir del tema-dijo Ino centrándose-

-primera fase: celos-dijo Sakura-

-Kiba Inuzuka nos sirve para esto-dijo la rubia-hagamos una fiesta donde nosotros te haremos una diosa Hinata y Naruto se lamentara por no salir contigo

-nunca se te pasa la ocasión para hacer una fiesta-dijo Sakura-

-es por una buena causa-dijo Santa Ino-

.

.

.

.

.

Con los chicos:

-diablos esa Ema es una perra-dijo Naruto-al fin

-Sakura tenía razón desde el principio-dijo Sasuke-

-sí, sí, si ya sé que tu novia es perfecta-dijo el rubio restándole importancia-

- a diferencia que Sakura está conmigo y tú te quedaras solo-dijo arrogantemente-

-teme soy un adonis nunca me casare-dijo Naruto-

-lo mismo dije hasta que Sakura empezó a salir con el Hyuga-dijo ácidamente-

-si recuerdo como explotaste y te peleaste con Neji por Sakura-dijo Naruto- eres un posesivo

-pero Neji le saco la vuelta-se defendió- y tú me ayudaste

-y luego fuiste por Sakura como su príncipe con armadura y luego no se separan hace tres años-dijo Naruto-

-¿Qué vas hacer con Hinata?-pregunto Sasuke-

-lo más seguro es que no me quiera ver-dijo Naruto tristemente-

.

.

.

Noche:

En la casa de Hinata más exactamente en el cuarto de la dulce chica:

-Naruto eres un idiota- grito frustrada la chica mientras cogía al peluche con cara de Uzumaki y le hacía un par de llaves y le tiraba cosas-eres tan…

Aaah~-chillo mientras tiraba al peluche contra la pared-ojala fuera un muñeco vudú y todo lo que le hago a esto te llegara a ti pero para que pedir imposibles pero te tengo de consuelo a ti-dijo mirando maquiavélicamente al peluche que le salió una gotita al estilo anime-

-ahora llama a esa zorra que tiene más colágeno en el cuerpo que mato sus neuronas-dijo furiosa Hinata mientras le tiraba puñetazos al peluche-nadie te salvare de mi-dijo riéndose como loca-

-¿rubia?... vamos Naruto te imaginaba con mejores gustos-dijo la chica irónicamente- porque una chica pálida y de pelo negro muy típico para ti ¿eh?-chillo ahogando su chillido en el peluche-

-eres un superficial-dijo Hinata golpeándolo en la parte baja del peluche tirándolo contra el techo-

-ya quisiera que fuera real-bufo Hinata mientras recogía al peluche-me las pagaras-dijo señalándolo con el dedo- ah borra esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro-chillo enfadada con la foto del chico-

-idiota-se escuchó mientras Hinata tiraba por la ventana al peluche-

.

.

.

5 minutos

.

.

.

-oh diablos mi padre lo veré-dijo alarmada la chica saliendo como alma que lleva el demonio-

Notas del autor:

espero qeu le haiga gustado

de verdadme rio al esribir la parte del peluche en todas la noches habra una descarga de la Hinata ocutla w

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTS

LAS ADORO


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: Mansion Uzumaki

.

.

.

.

Por la tarde en casa de Naruto:

-querido Sakura-chan acaba de llegar con su madre-dijo suavemente Kushina mientras tocaba la puerta pero al ver que su hijo no abría la puerta una venita en su frente a hinchar-Naru-chan-susurro tétricamente- NARUTO POR UN DIABLO ABRE LA PUERTA 'TTEBAYO-chillo la pelirroja tirando al piso la puerta naranja de Naruto y se encontró con un universo alterno… nah era el desorden de Naruto había ropas tiradas formando montañas sobre de comidas por todo sitio como pica, pica cuadernos desparramados por todo sitio cajas de ramen por todo los sitios alfombrando todo el cuarto caricaturas tiradas las paredes estaban pintadas con plumón y tempera donde decía "Naruto Presidente de Japón" zapatillas tiradas por todo sitio y de alguna salían cucarachas- esto es un cochinero'ttebayo-dijo su mama pasando por toda la mugre pero entonces sintió que algo apestoso le caía a su hombro volteo robóticamente su cabeza y miro que era un calcetín miro de la dirección de que provenía el techo donde había varios calcetines que estaban unidos donde decía "Naruto" – MINATO

-cariño ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el rubio mayor sin aire por haber corrido ante el llamado de su esposa tenía un delantal anaranjado y una pañoleta amarilla amarrada en su cabeza-

-Minato-kun por si no te has dado cuenta el cuarto de Naruto está SUCIO-enmarco la palabra mientras a su lado aparecía fuego y sus ojos se ponían rojos-

-lo siento hablare con la servidumbre-dijo Minato con una gotita al estilo anime-

-¿quieres quitarte ese delantal?-pregunto Kushina con un tic en la ceja-

-pero esta… lindo-dijo haciendo mofletes-

-quítatelo-dijo Kushina robóticamente- hablo en serio 'ttebayo

-bien-rezongo Minato mientras se quitaba con lágrimas en los ojos su delantal-

-la pañoleta ahora-ordeno su esposa-

-Sakura-chan yo sabía que dejarías a Sasuke por mí-dijo una voz soñolienta entre todo el mugrerío-

-Naruto-dijo Kushina con voz tétrica mientras descubría a su hijo entro toda la ropa así sacando a la luz una cama y a un rubio formando un globo de moco y Kushina lo miro como endemoniada-

-se olvidó-dijo con alivio Minato mirando a su pañoleta-

-cariño-dijo acercándose lentamente a su hijo-LEVANTATE MOCOSO 'TTEBAYO-dijo Kushina estampando a su hijo contra la pared pasando por su padre que solo miro con miedo a Kushina-Minato

-cla-claro-tartamudeo el rubio mayor quitándose la pañoleta-

-mejor-susurro complacida-

-mamá ¿Qué te pasa?-chillo Naruto sobándose la cabeza-

-hay visitas-dijo con mirada ensoñada- cámbiate-dijo con voz autoritaria- a-h-o-r-a 'ttebayo

-ah-suspiro mientras veía como su mama salía dejando a dos rubios con una gotita estilo anime-dime hombre ¿Cómo le haces?

-no lo sé-dijo asustado Minato más blanco que papel-igual que tu aguantas a Sakura-chan

-pero yo no me case con ella-dijo Naruto mirando la puerta como si hubiera demonios-

-pobre Sasuke-dijeron los dos rubios con pesadez-

-NARUTO-chillo una voz muy conocida para el rubio menor-¿quieres bajar de una vez? SHANARO

-Sakura-chan… Shanaro-susurro el rubio y un hámster en su cerebro empezó a moverse lentamente-

-MINATO-chillo la segunda voz muy conocida para el rubio mayor- ven baja de una vez quieres 'TTEBAYO

-Kushina-chan…ttebayo-dijo asustado-

-diablos-dijeron los dos mientras corrían rápido bajando las escaleras-

-hola-dijo una voz muy conocida para Minato que miro a Konan su mejor amiga igual que Sakura para Naruto eran muy cercanos eran primos políticos pues Pain era un Uzumaki por parte de su madre-

-Konan-chan… Sakura-chan-saludo cortésmente el rubio mayor-señorita Hyuga

-Sakura-chan… Konan-san-saludo el rubio menor- Hinata ¿?

-al fin bajan TTEBAYO/SHANARO-dijeron dos voz tétricas haciendo sudar frio a los rubios-

-Naruto acabo de conocer a tu tutora-dijo Kushina mirando con adoración a una pelinegra que estaba muy cohibida-

-baka te crees superman o te haces el estúpido-dijo Sakura con un severo tic en la ceja-

-¿Por qué dices eso Sakura-chan?-pregunto el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos-

-porque tiene el bóxer encima de los pantalones-dijo Sakura mientras reía con Kushina-

-en serio dattebayo-rojo berrinchudamente mientras subía la escaleras de dos en dos-

-siento que haiga tenido que presenciar eso Hinata-chan-dijo Kushina con una gotita al estilo anime y una venita hinchada-

-Hinata ven-dijo Sakura jalando a la pelinegra que estaba colorada hasta las raíces- Oka-san estaré con Hinata

-claro hija-dijo Konan con una sonrisa dulce y maternal- Kushina hoy nos vamos a esa reunión

-no me digas con las cotorras que se creen las muy…aaah tú me endientes Konan-chan-dijo la pelirroja mientras la peli morada asentía-¿mi primo?

-Pain-kun tuvo que viajar de nuevo a Italia a solucionar unas cosas con un senador-explico con brevedad-

-bien Minato-kun Konan-chan VAMONOS ´TTEBAYO-dijo Kushina hiperactivamente mientras jalaba a su amiga del alma y a su esposo que salieron como cometas de la mansión Uzumaki y todos los sirvientes reían al ver que ellos era los únicos ricos con sentido del humor la familia Uzumaki y Haruno y contando a los Uchiha solo que estos más reservados era divertido siempre ver a su jefa Uzumaki-san con sus cambios bipolares y a su hijo con el mismo dattebayo heredado de su madre-

.

.

.

.

Con las chicas:

-bien ¿Hinata llamaste a Kiba?-pregunto la rosada-

-eh no Saku-chan el me llamo a mí-dijo sonrojada-

-oh-dijo Sakura abriendo la boca en o- y…

-me pregunto si quería ser su novia-dijo Hinata cohibidamente jugando con sus dedos-

-oh diablos ¿y?-pregunto Sakura interesada mirando a Hinata que solo se ponía roja ante pensar la escena pasada-

-me desmaye-dijo sin aire la dulce pelinegra-

-te desmayaste… ¿te desmayaste?-chillo Sakura zarandeando a la ojiperla-

-Sakura-chan deja de moverme-rogo Hinata con los ojos en espiral-

-lo siento pero me deje llevar-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y rascándose el cuello-¿Qué le dirás?

-yo…

-sabía que el perro serviría para algo-dijo Sakura como maniática chocando su puño contra la palma de su mano-

-él no es un perro es un amigo-dijo Hinata sonrojada-

-entonces ¿lo adoptaras?-pregunto la rosada ignorando a la frase de la otra-

-yo creo que si-dijo Hinata- después de que hable esto con Sari-chan dijo que era tiempo de que me diera una oportunidad-

-yo igual lo creo Hina eres hermosa debes estar con un chico al fin al cabo si no te desperdiciarías y no queremos eso-aseguro la chica cogiéndole las manos-además esto es parte del plan-dijo riendo como maniática-

-chicas-dijo el rubio pasando a la sala donde estaban las chicas la rosada le movió la mano en forma de saludo y la pelinegra se encogió en su sitio nerviosa-

-hola baka-dijo Sakura-

-Naruto-kun-saludo inaudiblemente la Hyuga-

-¿Qué dijiste Hinata?-pregunto Naruto acercándose al rostro de la chica-repite no te escuche jejeje

-oh-dijo la chica más nerviosa mientras la sangre le subía a la cara-

-oiie Sakura-chan no debiste traer a Hinata está enferma-dijo Naruto acercando su mano a la frente de la chica-

-ella no está enferma-aseguro Sakura-

-¿entonces porque esta roja?-pregunto Naruto sin entender-

-hay Naruto-rezongo la chica poniendo su mano en su frente en forma de decepción-

-Na-Naruto-kun trae-trae tus cua-cuadernos-pidió Hinata hiperventilada-

-ah claro por eso viniste-dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca-un momento por favor señoritas vuelvo-dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación-

-bien Hinata segundo movimiento sedúcelo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa demasiado maliciosa y la pobre Hinata no sabía que esperar-

-¿sedu-seducirlo?-tartamudeo más pálida que una hoja-

-exacto~-dijo peligrosamente la rosada-

-bien veamos-dijo Sakura abrió un poco el abrigo de Hinata de algodón blanco le bajo un poco el cierre abrió su cartera saco un delineador y le delineo un poco los ojos y luego saco un gloss rosa y le pinto- tu pelo-gruño Sakura al verlo atado en una media cola-así esta mejor-dijo soltándolo y se vio a una Hinata muy sexy-

-dios-rogo Hinata con nervios en la piel-

-Sakura-chan… Hina…Wou-fue todo lo que dijo el rubio al ingresar de nuevo y ver a la nueva Hinata que lo esperaba-

-trajiste los cua-cuadernos-dijo Hinata mientras miraba los cuadernos y libros que ahora estaban esparcidos en el piso por un Naruto con la boca abierta hasta el piso y sus ojos oscurecidos-

-bien-dijo Sakura con su puño a la altura de su mentón sonriendo entonces un foco a su lado de su cabeza se prendió- oh mi celular suena-dijo mientras buscaba en su cartera-

-¿en serio?... Sakura-chan debes revisarte los oídos no he oído nada-dijo Naruto sin apartar la mirada de una pelinegra que deseaba que la tierra se abriese y la tragase-

-estas diciendo que me imagino sonidos ¿Naruto?-pregunto tétricamente-

-jamás-dijo con temor el rubio alzando las manos tratando de defenderse-

-bien-dijo la pelirosa apartándose y saco su celular de su chaqueta rosa-bien-susurro sacando su Samsung touch empezó a tocar la pantalla que respondía al tacto emitiendo un sonidito-Sasuke-dijo la chica-

-¿Sakura?-pregunto sorprendido el chico al teléfono-

-Itachi-dijo también sorprendida la chica- ¿Qué haces con el celular de Sasuke?

-es que Sakura-chan yo estaba…

-espiando mis mensajes que le mando-rugió molesta Sakura-

-Itachi ¿Qué haces con mi celular?-

-o.O Sasuke esta acá-dijo pesadamente Itachi-

-¿con quién hablas?-

-con Sakura estamos ideando nuestra fuga-dijo burlándose Itachi y Sakura no pudo reprimir una risita-

-Sakura… ella es mía-gruño Sasuke y luego se escuchó que algo se estrelló-

-¿Ita-chan?... no puede ser me dejaste viuda Sasuke-lloro amargamente Sakura-

-hmp-

-Sasuke necesito que me saque a pasear-dijo Sakura-

-no estabas en la casa de Naruto ¿no?-pregunto Sasuke- Sakura ¿Dónde estás?

-yo…estoy en la casa de Naruto-dijo silenciosamente tratando de mirar lo que hacían los otros- oh por dios-al ver la escena que pasaba antes su ojos y los protagonistas eran exactamente Uzumaki y la tierna Hyuga-

Notas dela utor:

gracias por sus coments

ya se uqe los cpias son corots pero como dije desde el principio sera un fic corto

entonce los capi no seran muy largos

espero que no dejen de leer por eso n.n

GRACIAS PRO COMENTAR


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV:

-Sakura… ¡Sakura!... por un demonio ¿estás bien?... Sakura-grito Sasuke por el teléfono preocupado al ver que la chica no le respondía-voy a verte ahora mismo y si Naruto te ha hecho algo lo mato-dijo seriamente-

-¿Cómo?-Sakura dijo sin aliento por el otro lado del teléfono se escuchó el rugir del auto de Sasuke y chirriar de las llantas cuando aceleraba-

-estoy en camino-dijo Sasuke-¿Sakura?-dijo ablandando su voz preocupado-

-Sasuke acaba de pasar algo-dijo la chica con la voz rasposa-

-¿estás bien?-pregunto el chico inseguro se escuchó que dio un volantazo se escuchó el frenazo que Sasuke-ya voy cariño-susurro Sasuke tratando de serenarse más él-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Naruto…

-¿te hizo algo?-pregunto Sasuke alterado- diablos yo creí que el enamoramiento se la había pasado-maldijo Sasuke por lo bajo-estoy a una cuadra-se escuchó a un furioso Sasuke y luego anda había colgado-

-diablos-dijo Sakura mirando la escena sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos-

BUM

Se escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se azotaba contra la pared

-Naruto-se escuchó una tétrica voz-

-wau hay que admirar que supero su record-dijo Sakura con un cronometro en la mano sacando una libreta de su cartera anotando el nuevo record de Sasuke-

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-dijo Sasuke agarrando a Naruto por la camisa-

-suéltame teme-chillo el rubio mientas trataba de zafarse-

-lo volviste hacer…creí haberte dejado claro que ella es…

-Sasu-chan-se escuchó un canturreo salir de la esquina Sasuke tiro al piso a Naruto y fue al encuentro con su novia y la abrazo fuertemente-

-¿Qué hizo esta vez el dobe?-pregunto el chico examinándola de arriba para abajo-

-hizo un problema de matemáticas-dijo tétricamente la chica-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Sasuke mirando a Naruto como un alíen-tu-dijo señalando con el dedo al rubio-¿Qué hiciste con el dobe?

-soy yo teme-dijo Naruto parándose-

-¿Cómo?-dijo Sasuke-

-al parecer ahora Hinata es Santa Hinata porque ha obrado un milagro-dijo Sakura- ha hecho a Naruto aprender toda la teoría de los triángulos notables ¿puedes crearlo Sasu-chan?

-diablos Hinata mis felicitaciones-dijo Sasuke-

-no-no fue muy-muy difícil Sasuke-san-dijo Hinata apenada-

-debemos reportar esto al vaticano hay una santa entre nosotros-dijo Sakura-

-TT-TT se nota su confianza-dijo Naruto con chorritos de agua saliéndole de los ojos-

-lo has-has hecho muy-muy bien-dijo Hinata rojísima-

-Sasuke creo que acá sobramos-dijo Sakura mirando enternecida como Naruto lloraba y Hinata posaba su mano en su cabeza felicitándolo-

-me debes una-dijo Sasuke mirándola pícaramente-no debes preocuparme por nada

-¿tu como hubieras reaccionado?-pregunto Sakura alzando las cejas-

-hmp-

-eres un idiota orgulloso-dijo Sakura inflando los mofletes-

-claro cariño así me amas-dijo Sasuke robándole un beso-

-eh chicos búsquense un cuarto-dijo Naruto entonces recibió un cuaderno en la cabeza cortesía de la Haruno- le diré a Gaara TT-TT

-nos vamos dobe-dijo Sasuke saliendo del cuarto con la rosada-

-bien Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata abriendo un libro- ahora tienes que aprender la fracción generatriz

-Hinata-chan puedes hacerme un favor-dijo Naruto-

-cla-claro-dijo la chica apenada-

-habla en español-dijo Naruto-

-español… ¬¬ ¿en qué idioma crees que hablo?-dijo Hinata-

-pues…

-no importa-dijo la pelinegra negando con su cabeza-

5 MINUTOS DEPUES

-al diablo no entiendo nada-dijo Naruto jalándose sus cabellos-

-pero Naruto-kun está muy fácil-dijo Hinata-es un suma de 5 + 1000

-más de tres cifras-dijo el Uzumaki jalándose los cabellos-

-dios-dijo Hinata con un tic en la ceja-

-ESO ESTA HECHO PARA QUE DESAPRUEBE EL AÑO Y NO ME GRADUE Y NO ME CONVIERTA EN EL MEJOR PRESIDENTE DE JAPON… Hinata ayúdame-dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos y arrastrándose a la chica cogiéndolas por las piernas-Hinata-dijo parándose el chico y su boca se acercó a su rostro pero pasó a su oído- AYUDAME-chillo Naruto en el odio de la chica-

-dios-dijo la chica antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Naruto-

-O.O HINA-CHAN NO VEAS LA LUZ-dijo Naruto zarandeando el cuerpo de la pelinegra sonrojada e inconsciente- O.O ahora que hare soy un fugitivo ante la ley eh matado a Hina-chan

-después se le ocurrió una idea-

-Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio-

-¿Qué paso Naruto?-hablando por el teléfono con el rubio-

-HE MATADO A HINA-CHAN-chillo Naruto mientras la pelirosa se le erizaban todos los cabellos-

En la noche: Hyuga Mansión

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata bailoteando con el peluche con rostro de Uzumaki- a decir verdad eres un idiota por dios era una suma UNA SUMA-dijo zarandeando al pobre muñeco- DIOS

-tu estupidez es tan grande como mi amor hacia a ti-dijo la chica sonrojada- te vez tan tierno cuando te desesperas

-pero de verdad que tu mama te dejo caer muchas veces de cabeza-dijo riéndose la chica-

-KYAAAA-grito la chica emocionada- hoy te has ganado tu premio dormirás conmigo-dijo la pelinegra con las mejillas rojas mientras agarraba al peluche y lo metía en su cama-

-Hasta mañana Naruto-kun-dijo la chica abrazándose fuertemente del peluche con el rostro de Naruto-

En la casa Uzumaki:

-eh matado a Hinata-dijo un rubio dormido- soy un fugitivo-dijo el rubio moviéndose de un lado para el otro-

-tenías que ser Naruto 'ttebayo-dijo la pelirroja su madre del rubio que dormía-duerme bien cariño

Mañana siguiente:

-¿entonces Sasuke me ayudas?-dijo con mirada de cachorrito-

-¿tengo elección?-pregunto el Uchiha- nunca te he negado algo-dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos cogiéndola de la cintura-

-gracias eres lo mejor que me ha pasado ¿sabes?-dijo Sakura para luego recibir gustosamente los labios del Uchiha envolvió su cuello-

-Haruno eres mía recuérdalo-dijo Sasuke agitado por el beso-

-sasu-chan-dijo tiernamente acariciándole el pecho-siempre le he sido

-eh mucha miel-dijo Naruto apareciendo-

-hmp dobe-gruño Sasuke-

-¿has oído Naruto?-pregunto Sakura mientras quitaba las manos de su novio de su cintura-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el rubio-

-Hinata está saliendo con Kiba-dijo Sakura mientras miraba al rubio y Sasuke se dio cuenta del plan de su novia—

-¿Qué? ese perro está muerto-rugió Uzumaki-

-¿estas celoso? -pregunto Sakura mirándolo-

-no reaccionaria así con todas pues ese chico sí que es una basura-dijo Naruto mirando a otro lado sonrojado-

-si claro-dijo Sakura-

-es cierto Sakura-chan-se quejó el rubio-

-ha Naruto tendremos una fiesta en la casa de Ino una privada solo personas importantes será en la playa-dijo Sakura sonriendo maliciosamente-

-bikini-dijo divertido el Uchiha con una sonrisa lujuriosa imaginándose a su novia en paños menores-

Hora del almuerzo:

-hola-dijo Hinata sentándose al lado de Sasuke junto con Kiba-

-¿Cuándo dejaron salir a los perros de la perrera? O ¿es que ya pagaron tu adopción?-pico al momento el rubio mirando mal a Kiba que le devolvió la mirada y Hinata lo miro mal-

-calla-dijo agresivamente Sakura- ¿Qué tal?... hay Hinata cuando me contaste que Kiba se te declaro-dijo románticamente mientras Sasuke la miraba de reojo-

-cierto hasta le ganó a Sai-dijo la rubia-

-oh…pues-titubeo un poco la pelinegra más roja que un tomate-

-Sasuke ¿vas a ir a la fiesta?-corto el tema el rubio abruptamente-

-tu qué crees-dijo Sasuke-

-creo que más que tú, tu compañero de abajo está más animado-dijo el rubio-

-oh por dios-susurro Hinata más roja viendo a donde iba el tema-

-¿Sai?-pregunto el rubio-

-claro hay te enseñare que es tener algo bajo de los pantalones-dijo frescamente Sai mientras Sasuke lo miraba azul y con miedo y Naruto le salía una gotita estilo anime-

-¿Dónde va hacer?-pregunto el Inuzuka-

-tugh nosh eshtagh injitashdo-dijo Naruto como la boca llena-

-en mi casa me enseñaron que se habla después de haber masticado-dijo Kiba mirándolo mal-

-en cual ¿esa donde dice fido?-pregunto Naruto mientras Hinata se aguantaba una risilla-esta fiesta es solo…

-calla Naruto hablas mucho-dijo Ino metiéndole una hamburguesa a la boca -

-Kiba tu eres un invitado importante tiene que ir-dijo Sakura sonriéndole-

-será en mi casa, ropa de baño señor quiero ver esos musculitos-dijo Ino imaginándose a chicos desnudos en su alberca más si eran Naruto Sasuke Sai Gaara y Kiba- diablos me voy a correr

-eres una cerda-dijo Sakura pegándole un coscorrón-

-claro con tremendo paquete no te quejas-dijo Ino mirando pícaramente a Sasuke-y yo creo que Kiba no se queda atrás

-el ganaría el record guiness de tener la cosa más pequeña del mundo-dijo Naruto-

-no porque habría alguien que ya lo gano-dijo Kiba-

-¿Quién?-pregunto Naruto-

-tu-dijo Kiba socarronamente-

-vete a freír espárragos Sakura Sasuke nos vamos-dijo Naruto furioso-

-pero Naruto estamos conversando de…-pero Sakura no pudo terminar porque el rubio la jalo bruscamente-

-dije que nos vamos-dijo enojado Naruto mirando mal a la nueva pareja-

-dobe suéltala-dijo sobreprotectoramente Sasuke mientras quitaba las manos del rubio de la rosada-

-no creo que nosotros nos vamos no queremos estar donde nos quieren-exploto Hinata mientras se paraba y miraba retadoramente al rubio que solo bufo-

-claro a si Hinata échate mucho despulgante, no quiero mi mesa de pulgas-dijo Naruto enfadado al ver la mano de la chica en el brazo del moreno perruno-suerte en no contagiarte-

-Naruto-dijo dolida Hinata mientras salía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos-

PAF

Sonó en todo el comedor todo se silenció el rostro de Uzumaki estaba volteado con los dedos marcados en su rostro bronceado con los ojos cerrados y la respiración rápida mientras Sakura lo miro tristemente pero su mano había reaccionado sola-

-Naruto yo…-dijo Sakura tratando de coger el rostro de Naruto que simplemente abrió los ojos y la miro con profunda tristeza- lo siento pero tenías que reaccionar-susurro Sakura mirándolo con cariño

-me voy-dijo Naruto furioso mientras tiraba la hamburguesa al suelo-dile a Inuzuka que es su comida

-dobe para-ordeno el Uchiha-


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

**Reaccion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PAF

.

.

.

Sonó en todo el comedor todo se silenció el rostro de Uzumaki estaba volteado con los dedos marcados en su rostro bronceado con los ojos cerrados y la respiración rápida mientras Sakura lo miro tristemente pero su mano había reaccionado sola-

-Naruto yo…-dijo Sakura tratando de coger el rostro de Naruto que simplemente abrió los ojos y la miro con profunda tristeza- lo siento pero tenías que reaccionar-susurro Sakura mirándolo con cariño

-me voy-dijo Naruto furioso mientras tiraba la hamburguesa al suelo-dile a Inuzuka que es su comida

-dobe para-ordeno el Uchiha-

-tu no me mandas-dijo Naruto mientras salida azotando la silla contra el suelo-Sakura-chan

-entiendo-dijo la rosada-pero yo…

-Sakura necesita tiempo-dijo Sasuke mientras atraía el cuerpo de la pelirosa a su cuerpo protectoramente mientras veía como el rubio partía-

.

.

.

Con Naruto:

-maldito Inuzuka-rugió Uzumaki pateando la pelota de futbol al arco pero esta se direcciono mal y fue contra el palo del arco y reboto y fue contra el estómago del rubio que callo de rodillas sin aire- ¿algo peor?-pregunto Uzumaki mientras se sobaba el estómago entonces sonó un rayo fuertemente y empezó a llover a cantaros-maldita sea-dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro su jean de mezclilla estaba cubierta de tierra húmeda del césped del estadio de su instituto

la lluvia comenzó a caer mojando rápidamente su ropa y su cara la ropa s ele pego como una segunda piel al cuerpo los cabellos empezaron a rizarse por la humedad y de la nada sintió su corazón estrujarse

-es su culpa-dijo Naruto mientras se tiraba al piso y gruñía- ¿Por qué duele?-pregunto a la nada Naruto mientras sentía como un líquido caliente comenzaba a desbordarse por sus ojos confundiéndose con la lluvia cristalina-¿Qué es esto?

La lluvia seguía cayendo mientras el rubio se jalaba los cabellos frenéticamente desesperado por el nuevo sentimiento que lo invadía en su ser calentando su corazón poco a poco quemándolo

-lo siento Hina-chan-dijo el rubio-

-Naruto-se escuchó un grito y unos pies como chapoteaban en el agua hasta llegar a él y enfundarlo en sus cálidos brazos-

-Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto mirando a la rosada que lo miraba con pena y lo estrujo fuertemente a su cuerpo pasándole su calidez, el chico soltó un sollozo ahogado- ayúdame-pidió desesperadamente abrazando fuertemente a la chica que lo conocía prácticamente desde que no existía-

-tranquilo-dijo ella mientras le daba suaves roces con sus manos en la espalda-dios sabes que preocupada eh estado NARUTO DOS HORAS MALDITA SEA DOS HORAS BUSCANDOTE COMO LOCA

-lo siento Sakura-chan-fue todo lo que dijo en su brazo-

-¿estas llorando?-dijo la chica sorprendida levantando su rostro y observarlo mejor al ver que los ojos del chico estaban rojos e hinchados la chica le limpio el rostro con las mangas de su suéter y lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo-

-no sé porque lloro-dijo el rubio amargamente-pero cuando vi a ella con su mano en el…

-shhh tranquilo-dijo la rosada acunándolo-

-Sasuke se molestara porque su novia se está mojando-dijo Naruto tratando de separarse de ella para no empaparla con su húmedo cuerpo-

-Sasuke entiende que es nuestro hermano que sufre-dijo Sakura que estaba con el suéter de algodón blanco y un top verde de sus ojos pegado ahora a su cuerpo-

-dobe aquí estas-dijo Sasuke apareciendo- eres idiota sabes como Sakura se puso

-no hables Sasu-chan tú te pusiste peor que la gallina de mi tía con sus polluelos-dijo Sakura riéndose-

-hmp-

-Teme sabía que me amabas-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste-

-idiota… Naruto lloras-confirmo Sasuke-

-no entiendo esto-dijo Naruto tocándose el pecho-duele cuando me dijeron que ellos salían quería a ese chico muerto

- a quien me suena-dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke que solo bufo-

-párate Naruto estas mojando a mi novia-dijo Sasuke pero también preocupado porque el rubio pescara un resfriado-

-arriba Naruto-dijo la chica jalándolo y Sasuke ayudo-

-achu~-resonó en todo el campus y la gripe fue contra el rostro de Sasuke que solo lo miro con odio-

-Sasuke recuerda que-trato de calmar Sakura a su novio pero si Sasuke decidía matar a Naruto no podría ayudar porque la mitad del peso de su amigo recaía en sus hombros mojándola más si era posible y por otro lado su novio con la otra mitad-

-solo por…-dijo mirando a Naruto-

-a la enfermería señores-ordeno Sakura-bueno mejor dicho a la casa de Naruto

-mama se pondrá furiosa dattebayo-dijo Naruto con tomo lastimero-

.

.

.

Noche:

.

.

.

En la casa de Hinata:

.

.

-si hasta mañana padre-dijo la pelinegra despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de la cabeza su padre asintió con la cabeza pero la miro preocupado su hija había estado muy callada más de lo normal y su entrecejo había estado fruncido inconscientemente andaba muy distraída el día de hoy ella parecía querer estallar en cualquier momento y eso le preocupaba de sobre manera pues su hija no era de molestarse muy rápido pero hoy estaba furiosa por lo que había visto renegaba por todo y su mirada se notaba apagada y tristona ¿Seria porque la mando a convivir con otras personas y no había estado lista?... no ella era una Hyuga se trató de consolar Hiazhi pero si esto no cambiaba tomaría carta en el asunto pues este tenía que ver con su hija mayor-

-hija-dijo el con voz potente- has estado muy rara ¿te encuentras bien?-

-si padre no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo al chica con voz rasposa-

-bien-dijo su padre retirándose si su esposa supiera ella sabría saber que hacer pero él no sabía más que negociar y tratar a gente de suma importancia pero en temas de la vida él era bastante torpe-

-al fin-susurro la pelinegra entro a su cuarto lentamente escucho como los pasos de su padre se hacían más lejanos hasta que desaparecieron entonces prendió la luz miro al peluche con odio y veneno lo cogió y grito como nunca-

-ERES UN IDIOTA-dijo una enfurecida pelinegra estrellando el peluche del rubio contra el piso- ha eres un imbécil-gruño Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos-

-dios es que no te das cuenta-dijo pesadamente mientras un sollozo se escapaba de su garganta- diablos Naruto eres un tarado-dijo Hinata golpeando fuertemente al peluche- pero no esta vez no-dijo Hinata con determinación mirando al peluche-

.

.

.

El día de la fiesta:

.

.

.

-Hinata al fin llegas-dijo una rubia abriéndole la puerta a la pelinegra que era escoltada por guardaespaldas y entraba por la gran puerta de los Yamanaka personar organizadores de celebraciones que alquilaban grandes sitios muy importantes y lujosos para las fiestas o premiaciones dueños también de un importante línea de ropa todo lo glamurosa estaba en ellos corría por sus venas y Ino no era la excepción pues hoy estaba preciosa con un vestido morado tono bebe pegado al cuero entubado de franela sin cuello con mangas caídas dejando ver los tirantes de su celeste neón bikini hoy tenía el cabello agarrado por una liga de mariposa celeste con brillantina los labios rosas con brillo sus ojos ligeramente maquillados con celeste y brillitos-

-Ino-dijo cortésmente-

-dios eres un desastre no te preocupes Sakura ya viene con su inseparable para arreglarte-dijo Ino refiriéndose a Sasuke como su inseparable pues el chico no se le despegaba a menos que Sakura se le pidiese y ella nunca se lo pedía así que eran un caso perdido-

-no me suena bien-dijo la chica con la voz rasposa-

-Hinata no sabes cuánto lo siento-dijo la chica abriendo sus brazos la oji perla la miro y sus ojos se le acumularon lagrimas que todavía salían de sus secos ojos un sollozo se escapó y corrió a los brazos de la rubia que la abrazo fuertemente-le haremos pagar caro-

-Ino-chan-sollozos la pelinegra cogiéndose fuertemente de su mejor amiga que la a brazo sin decir nada lo mejor era dejar que su amiga se desahogarse para le pelinegra-

-ven entremos-dijo suavemente haciéndola pasar a su mansión-diablos esta vez sí se pasó el idiota este-dijo Ino molesta-

-¿es que jamás se dará cuenta?-pregunto con tristeza Hinata-

-claro hoy si me es posible-dijo Ino con una sonrisa- tranquila Hinata que hoy será tu día

-ojala-susurro sin ánimo la pelinegra limpiándose las lágrimas-

-señorita Ino los señores Uchiha acaban de llegar-dijo su mayordomo de la casa de Yamanaka un hombre flaco alto y con cabello negro con algunas canas un hombre muy cortes y amable-

-¿los papas de Sasuke?-pregunto Hinata- ¿Qué hacen acá?-

-no Hinata son Sakura y Sasuke-dijo Ino con una sonrisa al recordar como Sasuke le había recalcado al mayordomo que Sakura era suya cuando los vio reírse a Sakura con el mayordomo y Sasuke corrió y la jalo a su lado si definitivamente Sasuke era un caso perdido-

-hola Cerda-chan Hina-chan-dijo una pelirosa entrando al cuarto de la chicas venía con un short pequeño blanco enseñando sus torneadas y níveas piernas en todo su esplendor unas sandalias plateadas que tenían cordones del mismo color que se enredaban en las piernas de Sakura hasta la rodilla y un top jade como los ojos de Sakura en la parte de arriba ajustado y en la parte de abajo suelto su cabello rosa lo llevaba en una media cola y dejando libremente mechones rosas que enmarcaban su rostro- oh por dios Hinata

-Sakura-chan Sasuke-san-saludo con la voz quebrada-

-Hinata-saludo el Uchiha quien traía unos shorts negro zapatillas negras y una pollera cero mangas de marca puma y en su mano traía el bolso de Sakura y en su hombro cargaba la mochila donde estaba la ropa de él y su novia-¿Ino tu hermano?

-Deidara está arriba arreglándose-dijo Ino señalando las escaleras-

-Sakura voy arriba-dijo revolviéndole el cabello mientras se reía a sus adentros al ver como la chica chistaba peor luego vio a Hinata y ella corrió al lado de su amiga-

-pagara con intereses-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa malévola-

-Ino-san acaba de llegar el señor Haghisawa-informo de nuevo el mayordomo y dejaba pasar a un hermoso pelinegro que leía entretenidamente un libro traía una pollera negra y unas bermudas rojas-

-Sai llegaste-dijo Ino abalanzándose encima del chico que la miro son una sonrisa-

-hola Ino-dijo dándole un suave roce en los labios a la rubia- Fea… Hinata

-Sai anda arriba antes de que te castre-dijo amenazadoramente la rosada-

-¿Dónde está el gay y el otro gay?-pregunto Sai con sorna-

-arriba cariño-dijo Ino dándole un beso en su mejilla y le guiñaba el ojo-nos vemos

.

.

.

La hora de la fiesta:

.

.

.

-SAKURA-CHAN-es escucho un chillido proveniente de la sala haciendo que a la chica rosada le saliera un tic en la ceja-

-Hinata sabes ¿Qué hacer?-pregunto cerciorándose la rubia esta vez no podía haber errores-

-cla-claro Ino-chan-dijo Hinata nerviosa mientras se miraba por última vez en el espejo-

-este plan es prueba de balas-aseguro Sakura-

-Sakura Hinata ¿están listas?-pregunto Ino-

-espero-dijo la rosada salió al balcón de Ino- Sasuke-llamo a su novio que estaba en el jardín dela primera planta al ver a su novia una sonrisa de medio lado apareció arrogantemente en su rostro y asintió-

-Hinata-dijo Ino mirando a la pelinegra-

-bien-dijo entonces alguien toco la puerta-

-pase-dijo la rosada segura de quien era abrió la puerta y un sexy azabache paso con un chico sonriente-

-Sasuke ¿lo trajiste?-pregunto Sakura-

-Kiba-dijo seriamente el chico mencionado con una sonrisa ladina aparecía tenía una sudadera grisácea pegada al cuerpo dejando ver sus perfectos cuadros que había logrado porque tenía una trabajo de medio tiempo en un taller y tenía habilidades de mecánico tenía un short rojo carmín con huellas de perrito dándole un toque travieso sus cabellos castaños desordenados dándole un aire rebelde-

-Hinata-chan-dijo Kiba acercándose a la chica que estaba sonrojada- lista para darle un castigo al rubio-dijo con una risa dulce-

-Kiba…Kiba-kun… ¿estás seguro?-pregunto la azabache mirando al chico tratando de ver dudas en sus ojos pero solo encontró el apoyo que siempre necesito durante su vida tan aplicada que tenía-

-claro pequeña Karuhi no se molestara saces que te adora-dijo el castaño mencionando a su novia que era de Inglaterra la había conocido por Hana su hermana mayor al principio ella le fastidiaba por todo y siempre terminaban peleándose por todo el odiaba porque era muy gritona y mandona y ella lo odiaba porque era simplemente el pero del odio al amor dieron su paso y ahí estaban-

-arigatou-dijo al azabache con lagrima en los ojos-por estar todo este tiempo-dijo la azabache sonriéndole cálidamente mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla ella había conocido a Kiba cuando el auto se había averiado y él lo trajo al principio le pareció un chico callejero pero luego nació una hermosa amistad-

-vale pero no llores-dijo el castaño-

-Hinata-aulló molesta Ino- se te ha corrido el maquillaje-dijo regañándola mientras la jalaba al tocador y a regañadientes volvía a coger el neceser saco lo que necesito y retoco el maquillaje- no llores mas hoy es tu día-dijo con una radiante sonrisa-

-eso espero Ino-chan-dijo la azabache dejando salir un suspiro-

-bien te dejo-dijo la rubia mientras cogía a Sai del brazo-soy la anfitriona de este fiesta que tiene que salir perfecto

-Hinata-san hoy no te vez rara-dijo Sai con una sonrisa digan del Oscar-te vez normal

-Sai eres un –chillo molesta la rosada- vete –dijo señalando la puerta con un dedo-

-claro f-e-a-dijo con una sonrisa fingida- adiós perro adiós pelo de gallina

-cariño-dijo Ino dándole un codazo en las costillas con una gotita al estilo anime mientras el resto mataba de mil manera a su novio-vámonos-dijo jalándolo del brazo mientras salía y se contenía de no matar a su novio porque ganas tenia y muchas-

-ese estúpido-gruño Sakura tronándose los puños con una mirada sombría mientras asesinaba a un Sai invisible con la mirada-

-hmp ¿vamos?-pregunto volteando a la rosada para que lo mirara a los ojos-

-claro-dijo la oji jade sonriéndole animadamente-¿bajas Hinata?-

-quiero tranquilizarme-dijo Hinata mientras miraba la fiesta pro el balcón había viento que mecía suavemente sus sedosos cabellos a un rítmico compas

Desde arriba observo que la fiesta ya comenzaba a tomar forma había gente esparcida por todo el increíble jardín de la chica Yamanaka habían toldos blancos donde habían mesas de cristal con adornos había una parrillera donde unos expertos chefs cocinaban había una mesa rectangular larga donde habían bocaditos y todo el buffet de la fiesta había un sitio especial donde se encontraba el barman junto al Dj que se le veía feliz haciendo lo que le gustaba los parlantes inalámbricos colocados en todos los sitios necesarios la gran piscina con jacuzzis a su costados estaba repleta de gente había chicas soleándose en las sillas chicos jugando vóley otros simplemente conversando ¿Dónde encajaba ella?

Ino aparecía con todo su esplendor y Sai complementándola perfectamente ellos eran la pareja perfecta de Hollywood la chica era toda una diosa y el chico era un adonis los dos impartían mucho eran muy fiesteros los dos eran muy atrevidos Ino lo amaba él la amaba a mas no poder ellos irradiaban una luz muy cálida a su alrededor, veía como Ino sonreía a todo el mundo feliz y jalaba al pelinegro a todos los sitios pero también observaba como dirigía miradas de advertencia a las chicas que lo miraban demás era obvio que la rubia era muy celosa y posesiva con su novio

Luego apareció Sakura robándose miles de suspiros de chicos y varios que eran muy atrevidos le lanzaron piropos pero rápidamente callaban al ver como el Uchiha miraba furioso a todos los pretendientes de su novia y Sakura era una ingenua que no sabía que ella era encantadoramente hermosa los dos tan felices Sasuke caminaba al lado de su novia con un brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la rosada que hablaba con todo el mundo había chicos que le decían que estaba hermosa sonrojados otros que le besaban la mejilla cerca de las comisuras pero Sasuke se ponía rápidamente a la defensiva jalando a su novia más cerca de él si le fuera posible la tendría bajo el, ella trataba de ayudar en todo y el chico solo pro ella ayudaba sin despegar ningún ojo de los chicos que observaban las piernas o los pechos de su novio, Hinata rio al ver la posesividad del chico con su mejor amigo

¿Algún día tendría un amor así como el de ellos?

.

.

.

**Notas del autor:**

**gracias por sus coments muchas gracias las amo**

**que bueno que els guste de crazon espeor deivertirlas**

**pero como toda comedia debia haber un poco de drama**

**jijiji a mi tambien me vacila de la risa escribir Hinata con su peluche**

**espero que hayan degustado del capo**

**LAS AMO GRACIAS POR LEER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Eres el idiota que ame amo y amare**

-Hinata-susurro Kiba acercándosele-

-se ven muy bien ¿cierto?-pregunto Hinata con tristeza-

-ya te veré así no te preocupes Hinata dale tiempo al tiempo-dijo Kiba cogiéndole la mano-cualquier cosa Hinata sabes que puede decírmelo

-sabes Kiba-kun creo que ya le di mucho tiempo al tiempo-dijo Hinata mientras veía la escena que pasaba en su delante era un rubio entrando con una peli verde sonrientes-

-estúpido rubio-gruño el castaño-

En el primer piso:

-Teme aquí estas-dijo el rubio acercándose a Sasuke que lo miro y luego abrió los ojos como platos al notar con quien venía el rubio Yumimaru una chica que era odiada por la Hyuga desde que eran pequeñas esa chica siempre la había maltratado y le había tratado de robar a Kiba mil veces, ella era un chica hipócrita calculador perdidamente enamorada del Haruno desde pequeños y había tratado de sacarle celos con todo el mundo pero solo logro que una pelirosa la mandara al hospital y que Gaara la odiara, ella tenía ojos violetas cabello verde oscuro que caía en cascada por su espalda voluptuosa hermosa-

-Yumimaru-dijo gruñendo Sasuke mirando mal a la chica-

-Sasuke-kun –dijo empalagosamente la chica mirando sin pestañear el cuerpo del Uchiha-

-al fin te diste cuenta lo estúpida que es Sakura-dijo la peli verde sonriendo picaronamente-

-no pero suerte que me di cuenta que eres una perra-dijo el Uchiha mirándola altivamente-

-Sasu-kun como dices esas cosas si yo te amé con toda mi alma-dijo la chica mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos-

-deja ese teatrito barato-dijo el Uchiha-

-Sasuke-se escuchó una voz ronca detrás del rubio-

-Gaara-kun-ronroneo la chica-

-veo que dejan a entrar a cualquier-dijo Sari mirando mal a la chica-persona

-Naruto-kun escuchas lo que me dicen y tú no dices nada-se quejó la oji violeta mirando al rubio que miraba la comida-

-teme ¿has visto a Sakura?-pregunto ignorando completamente a la chica que solo quería matarlo-

-no mientras estés con ella-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio-

-Sasuke es necesario decir eso-dijo molesto el rubio-

-tú sabes lo que le hizo a Sakura-dijo el pelinegro sin dar su brazo a torcer-

-la gente cambia-aseguro Yumimaru golosamente-

-seguro-ironizo Sasuke-

-Sasuke Hinata esta… TU-dijo con odio la pelirosa mirando mal a la chica mirando mal-¿con que cara te dignas a venir?

-querida Sakura ¿Hinata?... no me digas se suicidio al saber que Naruto jamás…

-¿Quién te dejo pasar?-pregunto Sakura encolerizada-

-Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio-¿Dónde está Hinata?

-esta con Kiba en la habitación de Ino-dijo Sakura molesta mirando mal a Yumimaru-

-¿Qué?-dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica que venía con él y fue corriendo al cuarto de Ino y abrió la puerta y se encontró a algo que no le gusto para nada Hinata estaba en el balcón y Kiba la abrazaba por detrás y le susurraba cosas sintió que fuego empezó a correr por sus venas empezó a ver todo rojo-

-¿Qué haces con ese perro pulgoso?-chillo el rubio con furia-

-no te importa Uzumaki-dijo Kiba apreciando e la mano con Hinata y Naruto se quedó sin palabras la chicas estaba hermosa llevaba una falda blanca mostrando sus esculturales piernas en todo su esplendor se veían tan cremosas y suaves sus pies calzaban unos sandalias sin tacón negras con brillantes azules llevaba un top con tirantes azul diamante que se le pegaba a sus pechos y a partir de su cintura era suelto y a sus dos lados las puntas eran más largas llegando hasta la mistad de su muslo llevaba su cabello suelto enmarcando su hermoso rostro llevaba gloss en los labios suevamente maquillada sus ojos estaban con platino

El rubio se había quedado sin palabras sus ojos se agrandaron más de lo normal ella estaba hermosa antes sus ojos perlas brillaban de lo común parecía una ángel caído del cielo recorrió con su mirada azulina todo su cuerpo ella se veía muy apetecible pero algo dañaba la imagen es que su mano delicadamente estaba con la mano del perruno y eso no le gustaba para nada-

- Hinata-chan no sabía que se podía traer a tu mascota-dijo el rubio mirando mal al Inuzuka-

-si por algo estas aquí-respondió Kiba mirando al rubio-

-tsk calla chucho-dijo Naruto-

-tu no me callas hijo de…

-a mi mama no la insultas idiota-grito Naruto tirándole un puñete Hinata observo esto sin poder moverse ¿Qué diablos paso?-

-mierda estás loco-grito Kiba tocándose la parte afectada-

-¿Cómo te atreves?-rugió el rubio cogiéndolo de la camisa embistiéndolo contra la pared-

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto el Inuzuka sintiendo como le latía de dolor la mitad de su cuerpo-

-Naruto-titubeo sin voz la chica jamás se imaginó al rubio furioso y este no la escucho-

-no ves que ella me ama a mí-dijo el rubio enfadado entonces le pateo las costillas el Inuzuka le miro furioso-

-perdona Hina-chan-dijo entonces golpeo al rubio rompiéndole el labio-

-Kiba-kun-susurro al aire sin poder moverse vio como el otro le respondía y el castaño el seguía comenzaron una lucha y ella no sabía que hacer estaba estática no podía moverse las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos desbordándose-NARUTO-grito al ver que el chico comenzaba a herir demás a su mejor amigo el chico abrió los ojos como platos miro a Hinata luego miro sus manos iba a decir algo pero sintió una fuerte patada en su estómago que lo dejo sin aire y se dobló y luego sintió un rodillazo en su cabeza-KIBA

-Hinata-chan –susurraron los dos-

-Dios están locos-dijo ella mientras tomaba varias bocanadas de aire-Kiba ¿estás bien?-pregunto con voz trémula-

-yo creo que algo-dijo sonriéndole, la chica suspiro aliviada miro al rubio iba a decir algo per callo el rubio al ver lo poco que le importaba sintió que su corazón se estrujaba-

-Hinata… por dios-dijo Sakura al ver la escena ella y Sasuke corrieron hacia su amigo rubio que los miro con tristeza en los ojos-

-¿Qué has hecho dobe?-pregunto el azabache-

-Naruto-kun-se escuchó un grito fastidioso era Yumimaru-dios ¿Qué has pasado?... seguro tú has sido la culpable-dijo señalado a Hinata que lloraba con espasmos en los brazos de Ino mientras Sai buscaba un botiquín-debí suponerlo

-quieres irte-gruño el mellizo Haruno-

-pero Gaara-kun-dijo la oji violeta-

-tu presencia me repugna-dijo con asco-por si no lo habías notado tengo novia y la amo

- Gaara-susurro antes de salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos-

-perra-dijo Sari-

-Hinata-fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de Sakura-

Después de un rato:

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto despertando el rubio-

-al fin despiertas dobe-dijo Sasuke mirando a su amigo que trataba de no mirarle-

-¿en realidad hice eso?-pregunto el rubio con tristeza-

-si Naruto-dijo Sakura saliendo de la espalda del Uchiha-

-mierda-

-deberías ir a pedir una disculpa-dijo Sakura-

-lo siento mucho Sakura-chan-dijo

-a mí no me deberías pedir perdón-dijo la rosada mirándolo-

-pero lo siento tanto-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-¿puedes dejar de mirarme así?-pregunto con dolor-

-eres un tonto nee-san-dijo Sakura mientras loa abrazaba fuertemente—

-hmp ve con Hinata te esperemos dobe-dijo dándole una sonrisa de apoyo el rubio asintió y se paro fue donde estaba Hinata según Sakura toco la puerta respiro profundamente seguro lo odiaba por golpear a su novio-

-Naruto-dijo Ino con seriedad-

-Ino déjanos solos-pidió el rubio la mirada de la rubia lo escaneo-

-has algo bueno ¿quieres?-pregunto ella mientras salía de la habitación-

-Hinata lo siento-dijo el rubio- yo no sabía qué bueno que tú te habías enamorado de mi antes bueno no creo que lo sigas en fin cuando volviste no me acordaba de ti supongo que fue porque eras mi callada o yo no sé soy muy despistado dattebayo y tu más que nadie debe saberlo al principio no sabía lo que sentía luego lo supe pero tenía mucho miedo sabes una vez ame a Sakura-chan pero ella me rechazo y yo sé porque lo hizo bueno los dos sabemos ella ama al Teme , en fin mi corazón se cerró porque tenía miedo a ser rechazado de nuevo y luego tu aparecías con tu única manera de ser eh de admitir que al principio me parecías rara luego te acercaste a mí con ese rostro angelical que tienes ya l enterarme que estabas de novia con Kiba me enfado por eso te dije cosas estúpidas pero eran celos lo descubrí pero estúpidamente quise traer a Yumimaru para sacarte celos pero explote cuando te vi con Kiba yo me salí de mis cabales ha de estar odiándome igual que tú y no tengo ningún derecho a estar acá lo sé pero perdón si no volveré a hacerlo pero si tú eres feliz Hinata-chan yo te dejare ir y lo siento pero te amo y supongo que ya te perdí antes de haberte luchado-

-cállate-dijo Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos-cállate-pidió con la voz temblorosa-

-lo siento haberte molestado y haberme dado cuenta tarde-dijo el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos-eso era todo-dijo pero cuando iba a salir sintió como Hinata lo agarraba del brazo-

-te dije que te callaras más nos que te vayas baka-dijo entonces le dio una cachetada-eso es por qué eres un idiota-luego jalo a un rubio sorprendido y lo beso apasionadamente ella inocentemente y el rubio con devoción y se dijeron todo en ese momento que paro todo para los dos que no hubo más que sus corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo mientras su bocas se movían al mismo compas y sus lenguas recorrían la cavidad bucal del otro luego el aire comenzó a faltar y se separaron agitados- y esto por ser el baka que amo

-je Hinata-chan yo también te amo-dijo abrazándola fuertemente atrayéndola a su cuerpo suavemente- lo siento-

-ya paso Naruto-kun-dijo con cariño

-KYA-se escuchó un grito de emoción y voltearon y vieron a una Ino que era agarrada por Sakura y un Sai que sonreía falsamente cogido por Sasuke-AL FIN SON UNA MONADA DE PAREJA Sakura prepara los preparativos, abra tres bodas

-¿tres bodas?-preguntaron todos con una gotita al estilo anime y luego una Hinata desmayada-

Un día después de eso:

-Hinata-sama Naruto-sama esta acá-anuncio su empleada-

-claro hazle pasar-dijo Hinata luego paso un rubio con un ramo de rosas con una gran sonrisa-hola Naruto-kun-dijo roja-

-te traje unas rosas-dijo Naruto dándoselas la chica lo miro y sonrió cálidamente-

-no debiste-pero entonces se calló al ver que Naruto veía un punto de la habitación volteo y se coloreo de mil rojos-

-¿ese peluche tiene mi foto como rostro?-pregunto Naruto mirando extrañado al muñeco-

-etto…etto-dijo la chica sonrojada-

-oh por dios Hinata acaso… eres una pervertida-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ladina n su rostro-

-Naruto no es lo que piensa-dijo la chica rojísima-

-claro~-dijo el chico mientras la agarraba de la cintura fuertemente y la besaba apasionadamente-segura que el pobre muñeco recibió todo lo que no me diste

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**awwwwwwwwwwww lo acabe mi fic Naruhina bueno fic se pdoria llamar un six shoot? xDDD**_

_**gracias por su apoyo**_

_**como dije no seria un gran trama pues es un fi de pocos capitulos**_

_**y no le iba a meter mucho drama no em gusta paara esta pareja tan tierna**_

_**:D**_

_**quedaron satifeschas?**_

_**espero que si **_

**_si desean leer uno de mis fics con largos capis y y long-fic entre a _**That's how it feels

bueno GRACIAS POR TODO****


End file.
